


Wszyscy ludzie generała

by Arana_Q



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Studium Postaci, a Kylo ból istnienia, córka huxa rysuje tatę podbijającego galaktykę, hux ma rodzinę, kylo wyraża uczucia, małe rude huksiątka, pół serio, pół żartem, relacje rodzinne, seksy, trójkąt miłosny czy coś, wojna i co dalej
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arana_Q/pseuds/Arana_Q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podbój Galaktyki bywa niezwykle trudny. Zwłaszcza, jeśli w okolicy przebywa Kylo Ren, całkiem dosłownie obracający wszelkie starania w kupkę śmierdzącego popiołu. <br/>Generał Hux próbuje nie zwariować, mając na głowie nie tylko zarządzanie Starkillerem, ale też żonę, dzieci i Kylo, okazującego uczucia. Bardzo dobitnie okazującego uczucia.</p><p>Innymi słowy: pre-TFA, później post-TFA, trochę komedii, trochę tragedii, życie rodzinne, romans, kyluxy, seks, przemoc i duch Anakina Skywalkera unoszący się nad wodami z twarzą zastygłą w dzikim przerażeniu. I Kylo. Bo każdy kocha Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Była drobną blondynką, mającą najwyżej sto pięćdziesiąt centymetrów wzrostu, kroczyła jednak z miną sugerującą, że wszyscy w promieniu kilku metrów naruszają jej strefę osobistą i, naprawdę, lepiej aby przestali to robić. Szturmowcy odsuwali się natychmiast - lata ćwiczeń nauczyły każdego, kto przeżył, wyczuwania nastroju ludzi wyżej postawionych. Phasma nie miała tej umiejętności, wyglądały więc razem dość groteskowo - olbrzymia blondynka i mała blondynka, idące ramię w ramię.  
Trzy kroki za nimi szła ciemnoskóra kobieta, karmiąca w biegu pulchne, rude niemowlę. Dziecko tłukło piąstką w jej pierś, jakby spodziewało się, że przez to dostanie więcej mleka. Mamka widocznie była przyzwyczajona i do niemowlęcych fochów, i do publicznego karmienia, bo jedynie łagodnym głosem pouczała dziecko, gdy próbowało ją ciągnąć za ciemne, długie loki. Kolejne dziecko, najwyżej sześcioletnie, ciekawsko rozglądało się dookoła wielkimi z podekscytowania, szarymi oczami.  
Ktoś na pewno nakazał dziewczynce zachowywać się poważnie, poniósł jednak sromotną porażkę - ledwo wkroczyli na pokład Starkillera, ta zderzyła się centralnie z najbliższym szturmowcem i zaczęła krążyć wokół matki i Phasmy niczym rozekscytowany satelita wokół układu podwójnego.  
\- Dualla! - zniecierpliwiła się jej matka. - Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś dostała neruwiańskich robaków. Twój ojciec nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli zobaczy, jak obijasz się o ściany…  
\- Ale ja nie… przepraszam, pani matko - jęknęła dziewczynka. Zwrócenie uwagi poskutkowało - przez następne sto metrów maszerowała spokojnie obok mamki, wysilając krótkie nogi, aby dostosować się do tempa dorosłych, jedynie strzelając oczami na boki, gdy zauważała przechodzących szturmowców i techników. Wytrzymała może trzy minuty.  
\- Siri, kiedy spotkamy się z panem tatą? - zapytała. Mamka na chwilę przeniosła uwagę z młodszego bachorzęcia (próbującego tym razem wsadzić rękę pod jej stanik).  
\- Jestem pewna, że gdy tylko generał będzie miał czas…  
\- Nie będzie miał szybko - odpowiedziała Arana Hux z miną wskazującą na to, że ma szczerą ochotę zabić osobę odpowiedzialną za taki stan rzeczy. Twarz miała bladą, co w połączeniu z bardzo jasnymi brwiami i białym strojem sprawiało, że przypominała bardzo zirytowanego poltergeista.  
\- Generała Huksa zatrzymały ważne sprawy państwowej wagi - wtrąciła się Phasma. Została oddelegowana do powitania żony generała i zdecydowanie nie przychodziło jej to łatwo. Nie była szkolona do dyplomacji.  
\- Generała Huksa zatrzymało to, że Lord Ren zniszczył w napadzie szału zbiornik z wodą i zalało część kwater. Kapitanie, wiem, że nie widziałam męża od lat, ale my jednak czasami rozmawiamy. Dualla, nie ciągnij Siri. Siri, zapanuj nad nią, do cholery jasnej… - Arana widywała własne dzieci zazwyczaj dwa razy w tygodniu i nie do końca wiedziała, jak skłonić starszą córkę do współpracy. Korytarz był ciemny - odcięto odwód z powodu zalania, a oświetlenie zastępcze dawało tylko minimalną ilość światła. Wszędzie miotali się ludzie, a oni przybyli zdecydowanie za późno, aby można było przenieść lądowanie do innego doku. Sądząc po zamieszaniu, Kylo Ren postarał się dzisiaj nadzwyczajnie.  
\- Gdy Bren mówił mi, co się tu wyprawia, nie do końca wierzyłam - zwierzyła się generałowa. - Teraz jednak widzę, że nie tylko nie przesadzał, ale też nie przygotował mnie dostatecznie. Zaprawdę, Dualla zachowuje się lepiej, niż ten cały…  
\- Naprawdę? - rozpromieniła się Dualla. Podbiegła do przechodzącego akurat szturmowca, aby popukać go w pancerz na udzie.  
\- Na szczęście jesteś za mała na cotygodniowe niszczenie własnej sypialni. Zupełnie nie wiem co Brendol widzi w tym Renie. - Arana zwróciła się do Phasmy dużo łagodniejszym tonem.  
Wyraz twarzy Phasmy ewidentnie ujawniał, że nie była szkolona do dyplomacji - wyrażał głównie zmieszanie. Hux uśmiechnęła się do niej łagodnie. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wyglądała zdecydowanie ładniej.  
\- Wiem, z kim sypia mój mąż. Sam mi to mówi. W sumie to dość naturalne, ostatni raz widzieliśmy się, gdy spłodziliśmy Karę, a w ten sposób nie dorobi się bękartów… Nie, Dualla, nie powiem ci, co to są bękarty, zapytaj później Siri. No i co jak co, ale ten Ren przynajmniej nie jest Gunganem. Wiesz, starszy brak Brena, Brakin… w każdym razie, teść go wydziedziczył, a ja i tak musiałam tłumaczyć córce, czemu kuzyni mają oczy na szypułkach.  
Phasma nagle bardzo zechciała wrócić do swoich szturmowców i uściskać ich. Wszystkich, po kolei.  
\- W każdym razie, rozumie pani, czemu nie powinnyśmy teraz iść przez to skrzydło…  
\- O, Lordowi Ren jeszcze nie przeszedł foch po rewelacji, że Brendol ma żonę? Nie szkodzi. Chętnie się z nim spotkam, tylko odstawię córki do kwater.  
\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł. - Phasma przełknęła ślinę.  
\- Oj, to świetny pomysł. Przetrwałam jedenaście lat w Imperialnej Szkole Wojskowej, będąc jedyną kobietą w jednostce. Spotkanie z wkurzonym dzieckiem z mieczem świetlnym przypomni mi słodkie lata szkolne. Na czwartym roku skonstruowałam osłonę antyfotonową, gdy odrzucony amant próbował przypalić mi twarz blasterem… Dualla, nie męcz szturmowca! Siri, skoro generał i tak nas nie zaszczyci, to odprowadź dziewczynki, a ja z panią kapitan spotkam się z Lordem Ren. Może uda mi się przekonać go do zaprzestania niszczenia bazy, którą sama zaprojektowałam.  
Phasma spojrzała z powątpiewaniem, Dualla - z zawodem.  
\- Narysowałam coś dla pana taty - jęknęła.  
\- Dualla, mówiłam, że…  
\- Cały dzień rysowałam, jak ta planeta wybucha…  
\- Dualla, to nie temat do żartów…  
\- Przecież tam byli sami źli ludzie, prawda?  
Narastające dzikie łomotanie uświadomiło ich, że ktoś się zbliża.  
\- Siri, skręć tutaj z dziewczynkami. Pokaż dowolnemu szturmowcowi przepustkę, mają cię zaprowadzić do dowolnego podoficera, on pokaże wam kwatery. Dziękuję.  
Gdy mamka razem z dziećmi zniknęła w odnodze korytarza, Arana Hux poprawiła sukienkę, przypięła osłonę do paska i uniosła ręce. Phasma profilaktycznie założyła hełm.  
Łomotanie narastało. Po chwili doszły do niego dzikie wrzaski.  
\- Witam, Lordzie Ren - powiedziała pani Hux głośno, gdy wyszły zza zakrętu. - Mamy dziś zły humor, prawda?


	2. BONUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To nie jest regularna cześć, ale po prostu musiałam to napisać. Może trafi do opowiadania.

Gdy się na niego natknął, Kylo właśnie dziurawił magazyn.  
\- Ty rudy...   
Hux zapętlił w głowie swoją ulubioną fantazję - on, rozparty wygodnie na tronie Snoke'a i klęczący przy nim Kylo, czyszczący jego oficerki własną szczoteczką do zębów. Ledwo go niego docierały przekleństwa Rena. Gdy instalacja elektryczna w pomieszczeniu siadła, sycząc przy tym głośno, zrewidował lekko swoją wizję. Kylo, nago, na czworaka, liżący jego buty.   
Taaak, ty rozkapryszony rycerzyku, do czysta, pomyślał Hux, rozmarzony.  
Nagle wrzaski ustały.  
\- Generale, czemu patrzysz na mnie, uśmiechając się w ten sposób...?  
\- Nic, Kylo, nic. Wracaj do tego, co robiłeś.  
Kylo wyłączył swój miecz. Czuł zasadzkę.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jak ktoś czyta, to niech da komentarz, chcę wiedzieć, czy warto tu w ogóle publikować, czy to wrzucanie sobie a muzom :)

Arana Hux, oczywiście, widziała już Kylo Rena. W masce. Bez niej Lord Ren przypominał… no, głównie wyrośniętego podrostka, bardziej chłopca niż mężczyznę. Jego twarz miała coś z nieproporcjonalności czasów nastoletnich, policzki miał pokryte ciemnym puchem wyglądającym jak pierwszy zarost.

Poza tym był poczerwieniały ze złości i wywijał mieczem tak, że Arana ledwo widziała ruchy. Po dwóch sekundach jednak coś musiało kliknąć w jego umyśle, bo opuścił - nie wyłączył - broń i zbliżył się do niej.

Sięgała mu do piersi.

Zadarła wysoko głowę. Gdy nie rzucał się z rykiem niczym ranny Wookie, Kylo Ren nie był w sumie taki brzydki.

Szanse na przeżycie, gdy ten duży dzieciak znowu wpadnie w szał: niewielkie. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Arana nauczyła się w szkole, było nieangażowanie się w fizyczne burdy - mogła być silna jak na niską, drobną dziewczynę, fizyki jednak nie oszukasz. Gdy masz w planie starcie z dwa razy cięższym przeciwnikiem, najlepiej ustrzelić go ze snajperki z odległości kilometra.

Gdy masz w planie starcie z rycerzem Ren, najlepiej celować z innej planety.

Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Jeśli ją teraz odetnie, prawdopodobnie zdążą dotrzeć do jednostki medycznej...

\- Generałowa Arana Hux. Przepraszam za poufałość, lordzie Ren, ale najwyraźniej spędzimy razem trochę czasu.

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. Arana, sama wręcz ujemnie wyczulona na Moc, mogła jednak praktycznie zobaczyć ciąg rozważań w jego głowie. Ja wiem, że on wie, pomyślała. Ale czy on wie, że ja wiem?

Powoli, ze sztywną kurtuazją, Ren ujął jej dłoń - niemalże dwa razy mniejszą od jego - i uniósł ją do twarzy. Gdy poczuła jego usta, nawet nie pocałunek, tylko lekkie muśnięcie, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jednak nie wolałaby obcinania. Sithowe patogeny, paskudztwo.

\- Witam na pokładzie Starkillera, ma’am - odparł Ren, jakby przed chwilą nie wpadł tu z dzikim wrzaskiem. Przeczesał ręką włosy, przyglądając się jej uważnie. - Niestety, generał jest w tej chwili niedostępny. Kapitanie, możecie odejść.

Phasma, do tej pory biernie obserwująca rozwój sytuacji, szybko się ulotniła, a Arana nie winiła jej za to. Chodzenie ciemnym korytarzem z szaleńcem z bronią raczej nie jest czymś, co większość ludzi uznaje za pożądaną rozrywkę.

\- Dopiero się dowiedziałem o pani wizycie - przyznał Ren, a jego nadal aktywny miecz świetlny rzucał czerwoną poświatę na ściany. - To nieodpowiedzialne, powinni uprzedzić mnie wcześniej…

Przynajmniej zdążyłeś się zebrać z łóżka mojego męża, pomyślała Arana z przekąsem. Czy ci magicy od Mocy potrafili czytać w myślach? Jeśli nawet tak, zapewne Ren tego nie robił. Poznała to po tym, że jeszcze nie została przecięta na pół.

\- To głównie prywatna wizyta - odpowiedziała. - Znaczy, tak, trochę inżynieryjnych spraw, ale w większości prywatna. Nie widziałam męża od lat.

\- To musiało być… niekomfortowe - wycedził Ren. Tak, zdecydowanie przydałaby mu się maska. W jego głosie, jego twarzy, czuć było napięcie i niechęć. Może też rozżalenie. Ten człowiek tak bardzo nie panował nad swoimi emocjami, gdyby do tej pory niczego nie podejrzewała, teraz by zaczęła. Po pięciu minutach od spotkania.

Kolejny raz uśmiechnęła się. Łagodnie. Z sympatią. Jestem tylko niską, niegroźną kobietą, o zerowym pojęciu o Mocy i nic się nie domyślam. Uspokój się, mroczny rycerzyku, wyłącz ten miecz. To, co robisz z moim mężem nie ma znaczenia. Brendol Hux pamięta, jakie ma obowiązki wobec rodziny, a wobec ciebie ma jedynie obowiązek niedopuszczenia, abyś sam sobie poodcinał palce tą fikuśną bronią…

Gdy Ren zaprowadził ją przed samo wejście do kwater generała - oczywiście, bezbłędnie wybrał najkrótszą drogę, bez podglądania mapy - ponownie pocałował ją w dłoń, tym razem ściskając  mocno, jakby chciał ją zmiażdżyć, zatrzymać ją przed tymi drzwiami.

Weszli - Ren miał klucz dekodujący. Wcale nie podejrzane.

Arana nigdy nie widziała kwater oficerskich, nawet na planach. To nie należało do jej obowiązków. Były jednak, w przeciwieństwie do korytarzy, przestronne i stylowo urządzone. Spodziewała się czerni i bieli, dominowały jednak pastelowe kolory. Na stole stały nawet kwiaty.

Generał musiał zauważyć sygnał wejścia, wyszedł im bowiem na spotkanie, nadal trzymając w jednej ręce tablet, w drugiej rysik. Jeśli nie spodziewał się Rena, idealnie to ukrył. Arana była z niego dumna, zwłaszcza po tym tłumionym popisie zazdrości, jaki otrzymała.

Podeszła do męża, dobrze wiedząc, że sam nie umiałby jej powitać. Nigdy nie wiedział, jak się wobec niej zachować, od czasu, gdy ich rodziny wtłoczyły im do głowy, że ślub i dzieci to ich obowiązek, to małżeństwo było jednym wielkim brakiem protokołów postępowania. Nikt nie nauczył Brendola Huksa jak zachowywać się wobec żony, tak samo, jak nikt nie nauczył Arany Telcontar, o co chodzi w małżeństwie.

Podeszła do męża, wygładziła nieistniejące fałdy na ramieniu munduru. Projektanci dobrze się spisali, wyglądał w nim na szerszego w barach.

Renowi jakimś cudem udało się trzasnąć zamykanymi automatycznie drzwiami. Gdy odwróciła się, okazało się, ze po prostu wypalił w nich dziurę.

\- Dzieci są z mamką. Pewnie będziesz chciał je zobaczyć.

\- Tak, oczywiście.

\- Nie będę przeszkadzać ci w pracy, muszę coś załatwić z głównym technikiem. Rozumiem, że jesteś zajęty…

\- To przez Rena - zirytował się Hux. - Chciałem wyjść po ciebie osobiście, ale jak on się dowiedział, dostał takiego ataku szału…

Arana sama nie wiedziała, czy poczuła jakąkolwiek radość na widok męża. Był jej rodziną. Miała obowiązek służyć rodzinie, tak samo jak służyła Najwyższemu Porządkowi. Do tej pory miała rozstępy po urodzeniu dziecka, jego dziecka. Nie czuła jednak potrzeby objęcia go, jakiegokolwiek fizycznego kontaktu. Ciekawiły go szczegóły jego pracy, jego postępy, nawet była z niego dumna, żałowała jednak, że nie przydzielono jej własnych kwater.

Nie lubiła spać z drugą osobą w łóżku.

Gdy Brendol objął ją sztywno, pomyślała, że w sumie nie dziwi się, że znalazł sobie kochanka, który z zazdrości robi dziury w ścianie.

Zawsze jakaś odmiana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia miłosna. Tyle że nie.

 

Gdy Hux miał dwadzieścia dwa lata, myślał o żonie w koncepcji dość niesprecyzowanej idei, mającej na celu Najwyższemu Porządkowi przyszłej elity. Z pewnością nie postrzegał małżeństwa jako związku, nie bardziej, niż w przypadku jego relacji z podwładnymi.

  
Był szczerze urażony, gdy okazało się, że jego przyszła żona ma dokładnie takie samo podejście.

  
Gdy Arana rozmawiała z niżej postawionymi koleżankami, z jakichś przedziwnych powodów największy problem, jaki miały z zaaranżowanym małżeństwem, opierał się na seksie.

  
Seks był łatwy, w podstawowy, biologiczny sposób. Brendol był mężczyzną tego samego gatunku co ona, w podobnym wieku, był też jednym z niewielu poznanych przez nią wojskowych, którzy nago wyglądali lepiej niż w mundurze. To wystarczyło, imperatyw rozrodczy zajmował się resztą.

  
Cała reszta była trudniejsza.

  
Według wszelkiego doświadczenia w życiu Huksa ludzie dzielili się na trzy kategorie: przełożonych, podwładnych i rywali. Niezależnie od tego, w jaką pozycję wybierzesz, sprawa ociera się dominację jednego nad drugim, o sprawianie wrażenia silniejszego, niż się jest, stałą rywalizację i ciągłą czujność.

  
Gdy próbował wybadać, jak zakwalifikować swoją żonę, skończyło się to małym piekłem.

  
Arana kiedyś czytała o Sithach. O ile Moc do niej nie przemawiała - nie tak, jak przemawiały śmiertelne bronie - z historii sithowych stosunków wyciągnęła jeden wniosek: ciągła walka o władzę sprawi tylko, że w końcu się pozabijają. Nie czuła potrzeby dominacji nad mężem, ani też ulegania mu. Z dziwnym pobłażaniem obserwowała, jak Brendol, chory i zmęczony, pakuje w siebie tyle medykamentów, że niedługo zapewne zacząłby świecić, tylko po to, aby przypadkiem nie pokazać przy niej słabości. Jak wstaje dwie godziny przed nią, aby umyć się, ogolić, uczesać i nigdy, przenigdy nie wyglądać na chociaż trochę brudnego czy spoconego.

  
Życie z tym człowiekiem przypominało Aranie powrót do szkoły, przy czym szkoła przynajmniej nie pakowała jej się do łóżka.

  
Prawie rok zajęło jej przekazanie mężowi prostego komunikatu: nie mam zamiaru z tobą rywalizować. Nie mam zamiaru ci niczego udowadniać. Jeśli chcesz udawać nadczłowieka, proszę bardzo, ale to nie działa. Szturmowcy mogą cię za takiego brać, Rebelianci nawet powinni, ale mnie do tego nie mieszaj.

  
Po roku zaszła w ciążę. Był to jej obowiązek, ale nie sprawił żadnej radości. Bolały ją kostki i kręgosłup, musiała też porzucić wyuczony latami tryb porannych ćwiczeń. Jej mąż wyjechał przed porodem i wrócił bogatszy o dwa stopnie, ludobójstwo i z mechaniczną protezą lewej nogi. Dziecko było głównie irytujące i Arana nie umiała się nim zajmować, nie widziała też powodu, aby to robić - z radością oddała pierworodną mamce, wychodząc z założenia, że małe dzieci z natury są głupie i skoro i tak do pewnego wieku dziewczynka nie nauczy się niczego sensownego, nie warto zawracać sobie tym głowy.   
Gdy Brendol wrócił, miał jeszcze bardziej lśniące oficerki niż zwykle i bardziej niepokojący błysk w oczach. Arana była pewna, że gdyby przyniosła do sypialni niemowlaka, zawiesiłby się bezradnie, zupełnie niepewny, jak postępować kimś, kto przed nim nie salutuje.

  
W kontaktach z nią młody generał był kompletnie chaotyczny, jakby już zupełnie brakowało mu pomysłu, jak postępować z żoną i próbował wszystkiego, co mu przyjdzie do głowy. Nawet, gdy leżeli obok siebie w łóżku, był napięty jak struna, która zaraz może pęknąć.

  
Wtedy już przyzwyczaiła się. Była we własnym domu i spędziła tu więcej czasu niż on. Nie miała zamiaru czuć się skrępowana w swoim łóżku.

  
Gdy Dualla miała trzy lata i wreszcie zaczynała przejawiać jakiekolwiek objawy przynależności do gatunku rozumnego, jej ojciec przedobrzył z udawaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku w czasie wyjątkowo ciężkiej grypy i padł jak długi przed drzwiami wyjściowymi.

  
Arana zaciągnęła męża do łóżka, wezwała lekarza z całym personelem dronów medycznych i trzymała go za jego generalski kark, gdy próbował wyrzygać własne jelita.

  
Nie wierzyła w jakieś ckliwe opowiastki o wartościach rodzinnych, wiedziała jednak, że każda funkcjonująca jednostka potrzebuje zabezpieczenia. Ponieważ, niezależnie od oficjalnej wykładni propagandy, nie da się żyć w sytuacji, gdy każda chwila słabości sprawia, że wszyscy dookoła rzucają się, aby cię dobić. A przynajmniej nie da się żyć długo, bo jak ludzie nie mają oczu na plecach, nie mają też możliwości być silnymi i w pełni sprawnymi cały czas. Być może Snoke ma zamiar radośnie kopnąć ich wszystkich w dupy wraz z pierwszą porażką, ale jej obowiązkiem jest utrzymywać wszystko w kupie, nawet trzęsącego się od gorączki męża i niemowlaka, który próbował zeżreć odebrany jakiemuś rebeliackiemu Jedi miecz. 

\- Bren, jesteś idiotą - mruknęła, odgarniając mężowi włosy z czoła.

Kilka dni później generała znowu gdzieś wywiało, a gdy wrócił, bez słowa walnął się na łóżko, gniotąc cały mundur i rozwalając fryzurę, przesypiając bite czternaście godzin. 

Najwyraźniej wreszcie udało jej się oduczyć go tego, co wtłukł mu do głowy Snoke.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myślałam, że to najmniej starwarsowy fanfik do Star Wars, ale potem znalazłam taki w realiach Filmu o pszczołach i zwątpiłam. Poza tym pragnę pochwalić się, że pisałam na egzaminie o Jar Jarze. Powinni za sam ten fakt mnie wyrzucić, ale z jakiegoś powodu zdałam. Also, dodaję i zmieniam tagi.

Jeśli Arana miała chociaż trochę nadziei, że znajdzie się z mężem na osobności, szybko ją porzuciła. Brendol Hux Młodszy miał specyficzne podejście do prywatności, najwyraźniej obejmujące co najmniej trzy holopady i jeden interkom, przez które ciągle dobijali się podwładni. Sądząc po kolorze i stopniu nasycenia cieni pod oczami, generał nie wysypiał się od wielu dni. Ledwo Ren wyszedł, Arana została zbyta krótkimi przeprosinami. 

 

Te przeprosiny zawsze znaczyły „mam-obowiązki-które-są-ważniejsze-od-ciebie”. Już dawno podejrzewała, że wojskowi biorą śluby tylko po to, żeby gdy padną na zawał z przepracowania, znalazł się ktoś, kto będzie stał nad nimi z miną „a-nie-mówiłam”. 

 

Niemniej jednak nie zamierzała mu przeszkadzać. Sama miała dostatecznie wiele zajęć. Potwierdziła i zaaktualizowała wszystkie prywatne i publiczne klucze dostępu, przejrzała swoje uprawnienia. Gdzieś po drodze przypomniała sobie o posiadaniu dzieci, odpisała więc na wiadomość Siri, według której Duala zabrała kota jakiejś grupie szturmowców i teraz ciąga go po korytarzu. Arana sprawdziła w intranecie, czym jest ten kot i szybko uznała, że wygląda jak doskonały pretekst do niezajmowania się problemami sześciolatki. Kot więc miał zostać. Męża poinformuje o tym później, najwyraźniej zorientowanie się, że kiedyś udało mu się przekazać materiał genetyczny zajmowało mu jeszcze więcej czasu, niż jej.

 

Jeszcze raz przejrzała wiadomości. Po posegregowaniu ich według algorytmu uwzględniającego priorytet, pozycję nadawcy i prywatne oznaczenia, na pierwszych trzech pozycjach uplasowały się ciekawe informacje. Jako najważniejsza ustawiona była informacja od męża, którą musiał wysłać już, gdy wylądowała – przesyłał holoplan sektorów zamkniętych z powodu nagłego napadu niekompetencji Rena i kilka dodatkowych kluczy deszyfracyjnych. Zsynchronizowała wszystko z prywatnym chipem, przechodząc do noty ministerialnej i oznaczając ją do przeczytania później. Trzecia wiadomość wyglądała najbardziej obiecująco: niejaki pułkownik Mitaka zapraszał ją na sesję podziwiania bazy z orbity. 

 

Podzieliła się z Brendolem tym pomysłem. 

 

\- Chyba taki był sens twojej wizyty – zauważył. 

 

Arana skrzywiła się nieznacznie, acz ostentacyjnie. Czerwona szminka na ustach sprawiała, że rozmówcom zwykle dużo trudniej było nie zauważyć, kiedy była niezadowolona. Oglądanie własnych dzieł zwykle wpędzało ją w melancholię. Tak to pięknie wszystko wyglądało na projektach! Tak elegancko działało w szeregach równań i obliczeń, miło błyskało w laboratoriach we wnętrzu N’bahal… A potem dorwała się do jej cudownego dziecka rzesza wojskowych i ekonomistów, pocięła, ponarzekała nad budżetem, chociaż Porządek pakował praktycznie cały w uzbrojenie, pookrajała, poprzycinała i zostawiła bazę Starkiller nie dość, że o połowę mniej wydajną niż na planach, to jeszcze chronioną za pomocą kratki położonej na reaktor. Brendol nazywał to przykrą rzeczywistością. Po tym, jak jego żona zestawiła majątki ministrów, głównych oficerów i potentatów technologicznych, nie mówiąc już o samym fuhrerze Snoke’u, dodał, że to naprawdę przykra rzeczywistość. 

 

Odpisała na wiadomość entuzjastycznie. Przez chwilę generał wyglądał, jakby chciał jej coś powiedzieć, poczekała więc, aż przetrawi wszystkie za i przeciw. 

 

\- Mitaka będzie ci nadskakiwał, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Postaraj się nie gasić jego zapału, był przez trzy lata sierżantem technikiem, nadal to najlepszy oficer techniczny, jakiego mam. Nadal uważasz, że Starkiller to – zmrużył oczy, jakby urażony własnym wspomnieniem – wielka, niebezpieczna kupa śmiecia?

 

\- Im dłużej na niej przebywasz, tym bardziej wydaje mi się niebezpieczna – odpowiedziała niejednoznacznie, stając przed lustrem i poprawiając garsonkę. 

 

\- I… prawdopodobnie, gdy wyjdziesz, przyjdzie tu Ren. 

 

\- Och, w to nie wątpię. – Arana zbliżyła twarz do lustra, aby upewnić się, czy rzeczywiście lekko rozmazał jej się szary cień nad lewym okiem. – Życzę miłej zabawy. 

 

Brendol wyglądał na zmieszanego. 

 

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się…

 

\- Nie. Jesteś tu sam, w otoczeniu mężczyzn bez nazwisk, bez rodzin i zajmujesz się podbojem Galaktyki. Mój ojciec – przerwała na chwilę, aby poprawić szminkę – miał od tego ordynansa, ale jak widzę, twój nie jest zbytnio urodziwy. Rób z Renem co zechcesz. Na pewno ma jakieś zalety. Ładne oczy, czy coś…

 

Zostawiła go, gdy zastanawiał się, co powiedzieć. 

 

Już wcześniej zauważyła, że korytarze tutaj robią wyjątkowo ponure wrażenie. Pomijając kompletny brak oznakowania, większość była czarno-szara, z rozsianymi tu i ówdzie czerwonymi migającymi diodami, nasuwającymi myśl o ciągłym alarmie. Przez chwilę rozważała się, co tu robią w czasie prawdziwego zagrożenia, skoro zawsze coś błyska czerwienią. Postanowiła to sprawdzić później i tylko zapisała notatkę na padzie o treści „zabić odpowiedzialnego za ergonomię tego śmiecia”. Nawyk notowania dzieliła z mężem, chociaż jego zapiski nigdy nie były nawet w połowie tak soczyste, jak jej. 

 

Przeszła niecałe trzysta metrów, będąc w tym czasie zatrzymywaną trzy razy. Bardzo widocznie jej cywilny strój wyróżniał się wśród chmary szturmowców, techników w paskudnych pomarańczowych kamizelkach i nielicznych oficerów. Będzie musiała po powrocie poprosić Brendola, aby rozkazał swoim ludziom nie legitymować jej co dwa kroki, na razie jednak przełknęła niedogodność dość gładko, zwłaszcza, że gdy porucznik Mitaka wyszedł jej na spotkanie, nagle przestała interesować kogokolwiek. 

 

Mitaka wyglądał tak podobnie do sporej części młodych oficerów, jakich spotkała w swoim życiu, że zaczęła podejrzewać, iż jednak zachowały się jakieś klony. Pocałował ją w rękę, w to samo miejsce, co Kylo Ren. Przez chwilę czuła palącą potrzebę, aby go o tym uświadomić, w końcu jednak uśmiechnęła się i przyjęła jakiś komplement na temat „pięknej generałowej”. 

 

\- Wybaczy pani, ale to nie jest dobry moment, ani miejsce dla kobiety – nadawał porucznik, kompletnie ignorując fakt, że wśród oficerów też były kobiety i najwyraźniej radziły sobie dobrze. – Jesteśmy nie dość, że w trakcie poważnych działań wojennych, to jeszcze ten kwartał powinien zostać wyremontowany tydzień temu, jednak ktoś znalazł zwłoki technika radarowego w magazynie i… 

 

Arana poczuła niezwykłe zainteresowanie tymi upierdliwymi migającymi diodami. Bardzo ostentacyjne zainteresowanie. 

 

\- Och. Nie powinienem o tym mówić przy pani. Na pewno nie obchodzą panią takie techniczne sprawy. Chociaż… - Mitaka wyraźnie przypomniał sobie coś. – Pani zajmowała się projektami, prawda?

 

\- Byłam głównym inżynierem astrofizycznych technologii, które wykorzystuje ta baza – odparła zimno. 

 

\- Wygląda pani bardzo młodo… - plątał się porucznik. Co kilka lat w szkole wojskowej robi z ludźmi… 

 

Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przestrachu. Arana odwróciła się gwałtownie, spodziewając się ataku, wypadku, zwarcia w elektronice, Kylo Rena obwieszonego głowami szturmowców... Korytarzem szła jednak tylko jedna osoba, wysoka, czarna sylwetka. 

 

_To nie Ren_ , pomyślała. _Ren, ale nie ten, którego poznałam_ , poprawiła się niemalże natychmiast. 

 

Trudno było powiedzieć, czy mieli do czynienia z mężczyzną, czy kobietą – pod tyloma warstwami materiału mógł się kryć jakikolwiek humanoid. Rycerz Ren nie miał na sobie żadnego hełmu, ale to nie pomagało – usta i nos i tak były zasłonięte czarną maską, większość głowy kapturem. Skóra rycerza również była czarna, nie ciemnobrązowa, jak u niektórych mieszkańców gorących planet, ale wpadająca w zimną szarość. Jedynie białka wyróżniały się z tego natłoku czerni. 

 

Rycerz zwolnił, gdy koło nich przechodził. Porucznik niemalże zakrztusił się, salutując. Arana powoli skinęła głową, ale nie otrzymała żadnej reakcji. Chwilę później zamaskowany przybysz zniknął w głębi korytarza.

 

\- Querti Ren – wyjaśnił Mitaka. – Aż ciarki przechodzą. 

 

Arany nie przechodziły ciarki, ale przytaknęła. 

 

\- Wszyscy tu są? – zapytała. – Znaczy, Rycerze Ren.

 

\- To tajne. – Otrzymała odpowiedź. To wyraźnie sugerował, że Mitaka nie ma zielonego pojęcia. – Ale tu widuje się tylko dwoje. Na razie dwoje. 

 

\- Na razie? 

 

Cudownie, więcej uzbrojonych furiatów.

 

Tym razem jednak odpowiedź Mitaki zdołała ją zaskoczyć.

 

\- No… Rycerze Ren podobno awansują poprzez zabicie towarzysza. Nie chcę prorokować, ale… - Porucznik nachylił się konspiracyjnie. – W zakładach postawiłem na Querti. 

 

_Och_ , pomyślała Arana.

 

*

Generał w tym samym czasie układał przemowę. Jego żona zawsze słuchała tego, co wygłaszał do swoich ludzi, jednocześnie prosząc, aby wersję dla niej streścił w dziesięciu słowach. Dzisiejsza brzmiała więc: zmiażdżymy Rebelię, kontynuując ideały Imperium i wprowadzimy ludzką supremację w Galaktyce. W zadziwiający wręcz sposób każda przemowa Huksa miała taki mniej więcej sens, wiedział jednak, że szturmowcy ogólnie je lubili, głównie dlatego, że apel generała oznaczał poranek bez ćwiczeń. 

 

Wiedział też, że jest ulubionym oficerem w tym rejonie. Inni nie zadawali sobie trudu, aby zwracać się do szturmowców z czymś innym niż krótkimi rozkazami, tak samo, jak nie układa się przemów do droidów i nie rozmawia z klimatyzacją w pokoju. Szturmowcy jednak byli ludźmi, co w oczach Huksa stawiało ich wyżej od sporej części Galaktyki. Lubił też utwierdzać ich w tym przekonaniu, puszczając odpowiednie holofilmy traktujące o niższości innych gatunków. O ile się orientował, na razie ulubionym i najchętniej powielanym był ten z wystąpieniami dawnego gungańskiego senatora nazwiskiem Binks. 

 

Czasami także go oglądał, chociaż nigdy nie przyznałby tego żonie. 

 

Wbrew przewidywaniom, Kylo nadal się u niego nie pojawił, nie było też słychać, aby dręczył kogoś innego. To było podejrzane, z drugiej jednak strony, to był mężczyzna mający w zwyczaju przemawiać do zdeformowanego hełmu własnego dziadka, prosząc o wsparcie moralne. Z tego co Hux wiedział, wszyscy Jedi, Sithowie, Renowie, czy jak ich akurat zwano, byli trochę nawiedzeni. Kylo pochodził z rodziny z wielopokoleniową tradycją w byciu mistycznymi wariatami, więc to pewnie się jakoś kumulowało. 

 

Niemniej jednak jego nieobecność była… podejrzana. Kylo… lubił wyrażać uczucia. Zazwyczaj uczuciami obrywały okoliczne ściany i panele, różnymi uczuciami był jednak także obdarzany generał. Niektóre wymagały interwencji medyka, inne, cóż, były… akceptowalne. 

 

Kylo miał w sobie bardzo dużo sprzecznych uczuć. 

 

Hux po zapisaniu przemowy wyszedł tylko na chwilę, odebrać dokumentację, którą ze względu na szkody spowodowane przez wodę trzeba było drukować na papierze. W podłym nastroju, wszedł do przyległego do salonu gabinetu i usiadł przy biurku. 

 

Coś było nie tak.

 

Zajrzał pod biurko. Potem zajrzał znowu, dla pewności. 

 

\- Kylo, co robisz pod moim biurkiem? – zapytał, nawet nie zdziwiony. Nic, co miało cokolwiek wspólnego z tym człowiekiem, już go nie dziwiło. Po prostu wyłączał się psychicznie i płynął z prądem.

 

Lord Kylo Ren, Mistrz Zakonu Rycerzy Ren, obecnie z jakiegoś powodu wciśnięty w wolną przestrzeń pod blatem, prychnął niczym urażony kot. 

 

\- To jest Ciemna Strona, Hux - odpowiedział, rozpinając mu spodnie. Tu się robi takie rzeczy.

 

Generał westchnął i wcisnął mu stos teczek z dokumentami do rąk. 

 

\- Robi się też takie rzeczy. Zwłaszcza, od kiedy zniszczyłeś serwerownię. Wyłaź, jesteś żałosny.

 

Druga dziura w ścianie nawet pasowała kompozycyjnie do pierwszej. 

 

Hux pomyślał, że w sumie chciałby znać jakieś magiczne sztuczki. Cofnąłby się w czasie i powiedział trzynastoletniemu sobie: 

 

\- Kadecie, będziesz wielkim generałem i zniszczysz wiele planet. Nadejdzie jednak chwila, w której niezrównoważony psychicznie potomek Dartha Vadera będzie ci próbował zrobić dobrze pod twoim generalskim biurkiem i wtedy zwątpisz w całe swoje życie... 

 

Po zastanowieniu uznał, że trzynastoletniemu Brenowi Juniorowi sama koncepcja robienia dobrze przez kogokolwiek wystarczyłaby, aby nie słuchał reszty. Jakim kiedyś był idiotą. 

  
Prawie tak wielkim, jak teraz Ren.

 

W sumie mógł pozwolić mu na wyrażanie uczuć pod biurkiem.

 

Te uczucia akurat lubił.


End file.
